House Atreides
by Ocean Light
Summary: A poem conveying my feelings on House Atreides and the beginning of its downfall, chronicling the deaths of its members.


****

Author: Ocean Light

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nuuuuuuuthin'! All characters, places, and things were created by Frank Herbert. Although, my vision (of how the characters are) is from the mini-series _Children of Dune_, directed by Greg Yaitanes.

****

Synopsis: A poem conveying my feelings on House Atreides and the beginning of its downfall, chronicling the deaths of its members. 

****

Author's Note: Before any fans of the book are upset, I just want you to know that I haven't read any of Frank Herbert's books - this was all inspired from the TV mini-series. So if my interpretation is in some way slighted from the fans of the books, I apologize! But believe me - I'm planning on reading the books. All of them! And also, if you _do_ read this, you'll notice that at first I tried to keep ten syllables in each line… but it didn't work out towards the end, lol. I guess you can say my mind became a little tired. =) There will be more notes at the bottom. Just read now. Pwease! *grins* 

_____

****

House Atreides

Clouds surround the honored House Atreides

Pain and death will tear each person apart

Darkness will challenge each strong Atreides

The flow of blood and tears begins to start

_

Life created through Paul and Chani's love

Brother and sister brought into being

Separately conjoined, freaks to some

Horribly blessed with the gift of "seeing"

_

Clouds surround the noble House Atreides

Pain and death rips the family apart

Darkness drowns the distraught Paul Atreides

He cries for his Chani not to depart

_

His love gone, a blind Fremen seeks out peace

Leaving his two children to some day rule

Leaving his sister anything but weak

His "wife" still a mere political tool

_

Clouds surround the elite House Atreides

Pain and death rain upon the new Regent

Loneliness hurts Alia Atreides

Then Duncan brings love, her heart is content

_

The twin heirs, now grown, fear for their lives

Secretly devise plans to overcome

Ghanima must face her most austere time

Believing her brother dead, her soul numb

_

Clouds surround the supreme House Atreides

Pain and death threaten the imperial throne

Agony smothers Leto Atreides

Bearing armored skin that is not his own

_

Betrayal separates husband and wife

Alia steps beyond the bounds of trust

Watching, Duncan unsheathes his knife

But crumbles when hearing her screams of lust

_

Clouds surround the gracious House Atreides

Pain and death smote a strong girl's last fake smile

Then, joyous tears flow from Ghani Atreides

For Leto returns from the golden path's miles

_

The beginning echoes with sudden death

Duncan, who acted impulsively, pays

For ending his wife's _other_ lover's breath

Deciding this was the only way

_

Now comes a time in the House Atreides

When painful doom triumphs in the hearts of all

A single swift stab takes Paul Atreides

Silence in the mob, seeing Muad'dib's fall

_

Alia moves towards her brother in alarm

But is pulled back, not believing her eyes

Leto cradles his father in his arms

Anger surging, but refusing to cry

_

Now comes a time in the House Atreides

Abomination tries to take control

A fight grows in Alia Atreides

She makes the decision to end her role

_

Knowing she could not defeat her nephew

Alia removes her knife from his chest

Pulls it to her own, looking only to few

Letting the cold steel sink in and find rest

_

Now comes a time in the House Atreides

Where pain and death very much sear the mind

Who's pained the most is Leto Atreides

Sacrificing his freedom for mankind

_

He runs until his energy is gone

And returns to where his heart and soul lie

He cries as he thinks his quest is far from done

And sadly asks Ghani to help him die

_

Now is a time in the House Atreides

When pain and death are both too well known

The last left complete, Ghani Atreides

Will stay with Leto until she's sand and bone

_

Muad'dib's daughter is plagued with politics

She rules as her family watches from above

Looking carefully for a husband to pick

Saving Farad'n for children and love

_

Clouds surround the honored House Atreides

Pain and death will continually play their parts

Evil will always confront each Atreides

Power forever dwells in every one of their hearts.

_

[End.]

****

Author's note again: If the rhythm of this poem was confusing… I'll be confused with you. I don't know how I tried to write it… and sorry for using Atreides repetitively - the only things I could really think of to rhyme with Atreides is babies, rabies, and scabies. =)


End file.
